


产卵

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Hermaphrodite Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Other, Oviposition, PWP, Parent Piccolo (Dragon Ball)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 比克来地球参加天下第一武道会，但因为生得太多下意识在地球也开始产卵，孙悟饭目睹了这一过程，他把比克在地球产下的唯一1颗蛋带回家，作为自己的孩子培育。可能存在的CP：孙悟空X比克，孙悟饭X比克
Relationships: Sun Gohan/Piccolo, background Son Goku/Piccolo
Kudos: 1





	产卵

地球上的生物都分成两类，被称作男人和女人，那美克星上的生物却从来只有1种性别。也就是说，这种性别独自肩负两种生殖的使命，而不是把灌溉和结果分开。

比克的下腹因为硬质的卵鼓成弧形，他正忍受最后一次腹痛，然后诞下这个孩子，丹迪是大长老第108个孩子，他必须比大长老更加努力，生出更多的孩子，族群才能兴旺，从灾祸之后再次复苏……因为他面临的困境比大长老更为严苛。

孙悟饭在一块巨大的岩石后找到比克，对方脸带潮红，腹部鼓起奇怪的弧形，他认识，那是女人才有的孕肚，比克的双腿张开成一个不可思议的角度，绿色的皮肤沁出汗珠，大概是因为听到人声。孙悟饭看到比克咬紧下唇，露出不耐烦的、屈辱的表情。毕竟在地球人的思维里，男人是不该生育的，而比克在地球出生，难免被这种错误的想法荼毒，看到孙悟饭后便更觉羞耻：他本是魔王，不受地球狭隘的道德绑架，但这些无用的道德却还是在他的潜意识中留下或多或少的痕迹，现在反馈于他，导致了他不幸。  
孙悟饭看到蛋从他绿色的身体中冒出稍尖的头，像春天雀跃着钻出泥土的小草。  
比克下身不着片缕，衣服被随意地垫在身下，倒不是因为躺在沙砾上的缘故，他关心蛋远胜于关心自己，比克的头上还绕着白色的头巾，孙悟饭听说在遥远的阿拉伯，那里的女人在做爱时都会摘下头巾，让丈夫看清自己的面容，因为他们教义中所述，女人的脸只为他们的丈夫而美艳，只有一个例外，史书上说，这个例外原本是一国国君，因战败成为敌国皇帝的俘虏，从此剥去衣服，放置宫中，变作圈养的娈童让人随意使用，或许他遭到的凌辱实在糟糕，因而面色太过难看，所以使用他时并不摘取他的面纱，以免看到他扭曲的脸庞，影响兴致。  
比克的肚子发出咕咕的声音，他下体的蛋又向下坠一分，折磨他的利刃又锋利一分从里向外慢慢切割他的身体，这是第几个孩子？他不想记得，他生产的动作并不熟练，身体却提前又自觉地记忆生育的惯性。蛋欢呼着从他后穴的甬道中探寻外面的世界。宇宙的初始是一次开天辟地的大爆炸，蛋的出身也是如此，比克因为产道痉挛而露出痛苦的、悲哀的神情，他的性器却在痛苦之中再次昂首挺立，抵在小腹上。仅仅观察他的肚皮便可以看到他对于下蛋一事的努力，蛋撑开他的产道，撑开他破碎的身躯，撑开他快乐的神经：他射精了。白色的精液洒在大腿内侧，铺陈在紧致的皮肤上，比克在那美克星没有放弃修炼，不然他也不会回来参加天下第一武道会——他在那美克星上坚持变强，即使身怀生产的蛋也不例外。蛋使他行动不便、身体不适，而能身怀卵蛋自由行动的比克无疑有了巨大的突破。产蛋带来的痛苦也是修行的一部分，他在那美克星上忍受妊娠的剧痛飞翔，对着夜空岔开双腿，忍受痉挛，用力排出产道里的蛋、卵，然后以最快的速度恢复修炼，在下一次产蛋前，他还要忍受许久蛋在体内逐渐长大的过程，这一切并不轻松。  
孙悟饭想，比克叔叔的精液也是白色的。

比克熟知毁灭甚于创造，他对待生命粗糙，他从没想过，或许是重力不同，或许是其他原因，导致他在那美克星上熟稔的过程在此变得陌生，他的眼神求助般望向孙悟饭，虽然他明白对方不能在此事上给予他任何帮助，只能施予他无用的苦痛。   
孙悟饭动动手指，一株绿色的小苗从他身下蹿土而出，顶着比克紧锁的眉头，顶到比克产出的蛋，小苗的叶片帮他擦干蛋上透明粘稠的液体，却一不小心，把他的蛋顶回去了一点。  
孙悟饭不好意思地挠挠头，“比克叔叔，对不起，不过蛋马上就出来了。”他尝试握住比克的手安慰他，“你再忍耐一会？”  
比克心想，悟饭什么时候拥有了这样的能力，什么时候呢？阵痛打断了他的思考。

孙悟饭摘下比克的头巾，用这卷白色的布擦干他湿漉的下体，半个还没有出生的蛋。比克有气无力地注视他：如果我无法赶到比赛现场，你一定要告诉你爸爸……孙悟空带回挺着肚子的比克，并在那美克星目睹他生下一颗蛋了，正在他肚子里、将要排出来的这个孩子未免对世界过于热情，在他的肚皮里过早着床、生长，并要他难堪似的，特地在武道会前夕触摸世界。

孙悟饭帮助比克收拾地上的狼狈，这时他说：地球上有种叫做蛞蝓的虫子，异鳃总目蛞蝓科蛞蝓，他们和那美克星上的生物一样在头部长有触角，它们雌雄同体，且是卵生。  
比克以冷漠的眼神扫视孙悟饭，你在暗示我吗？  
孙悟饭愣了一下，说没有：我没有这样想过。  
比克问他：那你在想什么呢？他被生产过后颓靡的空气灌得喘不过气来，亟待更换话题。  
孙悟饭回答：最近的功课，我在看一则最新的报道。  
比克问：是什么？  
孙悟饭说：是一个生物实验，指出对其他种族幼崽的保护行为也是母性的表达方式。比如母鹿会保护同族群里其他母鹿的幼崽，乃至为此付出生命，但在生物学关系上，这两者间没有任何关系，也没有基因利益，所以说，这是个很奇怪的本能。  
比克戴上头巾，示意他们可以出去了。他没听懂孙悟饭所说的，甚至觉得莫名其妙，于是没有给他任何回答。他让孙悟饭先走，他还要对着镜子整理着装，不过马上就好。  
孙悟饭拿走他生下的蛋：“我和比迪丽会把他当作我们的孩子看待。”他抱着湿淋淋的蛋又想了想，回头道：说不定他可以成为下一个天神——如果有需要的话。

**Author's Note:**

> 1些脑子有病的泥塑言论。  
> 我柑橘比克2.0真的很适合生！脑1个大长老死了，全族只剩下比克1个人，比克不得不走大长老的旧路开始1个1个生233333  
> 换了1种生育方式（）


End file.
